A Book's Journey
by SeekHim
Summary: A book's journey can last for many years and have many different beginnings. Part of my AU 'New Start' verse.
1. Stardate 2260

_Stardate: 2260.0.4_  
 _Omeena Gas Cloud_  
 _USS Saratoga_  
 _Captain's Quarters_

It had still come as a surprise to Kirk. It had been his birthday and he'd been 'hiding' in his cabin  
(because there were so many wrong connotations to that date that not even calls from Admiral Pike  
or Ambassador Spock could make it brighter. Only to be called by M'Ress via intercom to the Mess Hall –  
for a surprise birthday party.

It had been Shylea's idea of course. A consummate hostess his Soul Sister could never resist planning  
a celebration. She had overseen the decorations and the crew had made him an enormous cake,  
with **Happy Birthday!** written on it in who over a hundred different languages.

It was now hours later and tired, stuffed and happy he had made his way back to his quarters.

He briefly remembered a birthday celebration of the other James T. Kirk, the one whose memories  
he had briefly seen during a mind-meld with Ambassador Spock. The James T Kirk who hadn't left  
the Enterprise. Whose crew didn't...

The decorations were there, the cake was there, the singing was there – but the crew was different.

But that knowledge no longer sent pangs in his chest. Whatever life he might have had on the _Enterprise_ ,  
the _Saratoga_ was his ship now. Its crew was his family and he wouldn't trade a single one of them for anything.

His thoughts were interrupted by the chime of his door. He opened it to see his Soul Siblings, Shylea L'Naym  
and her lifemate, Tuskaro Alyen, standing outside.

"Guys!" he smiled broadly. "Come on in!" Since their friendship had begun a year ago he had come to treasure  
the times they spent together.

"We hope you enjoyed your party, Jim," Alyen started.

"I loved it, guys," Kirk said softly. He had loved it and he loved his crew.

L'Naym's smile broadened. "I'm glad. The reason we came by was to give you something. An extra gift.  
I know that you've already gotten a lot of gifts from the party but I wanted to give this to you privately."

She handed Kirk a large tome. It was bound in hand-tooled leather with a polished sigil of her homeworld, Nlia on it.

"This book is very special," she said. "And it had its beginnings a long time ago."


	2. Year 2140

_Year 126 of the 7_ _th_ _Age (Year 2140)  
Nlia  
Famas, the City of Scholars_

"Do you know what this day marks, Ingstar?"

The five year old boy nodded eagerly. "Yes, Father. Today I become a Level 1 Initiate."  
His small face broke into an eager grin. "I'm going to start going to the House of Learning!"

Vanor L'Naym smiled. "Yes. Education, the passing of knowledge to the next generation, has always  
been greatly valued among our people. And here in Famas, the City of Scholars, it is considered  
the highest of duties. Today you begin your formal education. That occasion merits a gift."

He handed his son a child's dictionary. "This is a gift of words and a gift of the past. Words are what  
separate us from the beasts. Words are the key to knowledge. It was in Famas that the written word  
began thousands of years ago. The words written here were first written long ago by those long gone,  
but people today, including you, may still read from them and learn."

He then handed his son a notebook and pen. "This is a gift of words and a gift of the future.  
This is for the words that you will write. It is the written word that has passed on knowledge  
to countless of our people for thousands of years since. You and every other student will  
continue that tradition with every word that you write. As you will read and learn from the words  
written by those who lived long before you, someday others unborn will read and learn from  
the words that you write. "

* * *

 _Later  
The Lokei Level 1 House of Learning_

His father had been right when he said that education was not taken lightly. Every city state in the world  
boasted large Houses of Learning, some with centuries and some millennia-old traditions in teaching.  
Far from being the exception Famas, the venerable City of Scholars, the center of intellectualism on Nlia,  
boasted the oldest and largest Learning Centers.

Ingstar sat at his desk. After this year's group of new students had been greeted in the Assembly Hall  
they had been sent to their classrooms and now he and the other new students of his class were awaiting  
the arrival of their Instructor.

He smiled at the dictionary his father had given him. He already knew how to read- being the son of a prominent  
archivist and a noted linguist had its advantages. Still he was well aware of the gaps in his knowledge.  
He knew that he wasn't as smart as his parents or his other elders, but he was determined to close the gaps  
and someday know as much as them.

His smile broadened as he thought of all the new books he would get to read now that he was at the House of Learning!  
From the time his parents had first started reading children's story books to him, he had loved books.  
Books to him were magic and opened up whole worlds of wonder and possibility.

He had been thinking particularly hard about his father's words of the future.

 _"As you will read and learn from the words written by those who lived long before you, someday others unborn  
will read and learn from the words that you write."_

He had always loved to read and it had thrilled him to read things that people had written long ago.  
But he had never really understood until now that someday people would read the words that he wrote.

He opened up his notebook to the first blank page. Picking up his pen he began to write.

 _My name is Ingstar L'Naym. I'm five years old. Today I'm starting classes at the House of Learning._


	3. Year 2147

_Year 133 of the 7th Age (2147)_  
 _Nlia_  
 _The Dune Sea_

 _"The desert reveals countless secrets to those skilled in their lore."  
_ That was an ancient saying and Ingstar knew for a fact that it was true. The desert was full of secrets and full of stories.

It had been that way for thousands of years all the way back to the Time Before, when people had lived in tiny  
nomadic bands that survived mostly by foraging.

The Eastern and Northern Lands had not yet been discovered then. It had been in the Western Land that the Nlian  
race had been born and it had been the Golden Sands regions that they had first called home. For over 100,000  
years the tiny bands had confined their wanderings there, avoiding the stark Red Mountains in the north and the  
vast Dune Sea that dominated the center of the continent and where the sun beat down relentlessly on vast seas  
of endless scorching dunes.

But then 30,000 years ago, things had begun to change and the 1st Age, the Age of Wandering had begun.  
The tiny bands had slowly grown in number becoming tribes and a few hardy tribes had begun to roam the edges  
of the Dune Sea.

It was on one of those edges that Ingstar was on now. His grandparents, Tyegor L/Naym and Lya Voe, had invited  
him on one of their archeological expeditions and he had eagerly accepted. Ever since he was a small child he had  
loved to accompany them on their trips and since he had begun attending the House of Learning seven years ago,  
that interest had increased.

Taegor L'Naym pointed to the large rock outcropping that was the object of their study. "Take a look at these  
carvings, Ingstar. What Age would you say it's from?"

Ingstar carefully studied the ancient rock paintings. His grandfather was a skilled researcher and anthropologist  
and he had taught him how to recognize many signs. During the Time Before people had made carved tools  
and figurines, but during the 1st Age they had begun to make vivid rock paintings.

"I think its 1st Age, Grandfather," he said finally. "It's not quite as stylized as the art from the 2nd Age."

His grandfather smiled. "You're exactly right."

Lya Voe was giving intently at the symbols. "These paintings seem to be telling the story of a hunt…."

She had been born in the nomadic Xinia Clan and had trained to become one of her tribes' Lorekeepers.  
She loved stories with a passion, from ancient to modern and never tired of learning new ones.  
Learning them and telling them.

 _"The Nlia of the past only exists now in the marks left in the sands and rocks,"_ she often said _._  
 _"In those marks and in the stories told. As long as those stories are cherished and retold, they will they_  
 _be remembered. And as long as they are remembered, so will the past live on."_

Taegor had his notebook out and was drawing a sketch of the outcropping. A keen record keeer, he always  
took volumes of notes everywhere he went and would fill them with colorful illustrations.

Ingstar took his notebook out as well, taking notes both on the paintings and of his grandmother's words  
as she described the drawings.

His mind raced. What exact year had the paintings been made? Who had been the artist to draw them?  
What had they been thinking and feeling as they painted them? What had that ancient hunt been like?  
What had life been like back then so long ago?

The desert was full of ancient stories and he wanted to learn them all. Learn them all and tell them all.

* * *

NOTES

200,000-20,000 B.C. (180,000 yrs)  
The Time Before/The Most Ancient Days

20,000-12,000 B.C. (8000 years)  
The First Age/The Age of Wandering


	4. Year 2152

_Year 138 of the 7th Age (2152)_  
 _Famas_  
 _L'Naym Residence_

 _"All the land became ash."_

Ingstar gently ran his hand over the large stone covered with stone etchings that his mother had been translating.  
It was ancient, dating back to the late 2nd Age, over nine thousand years before.

The Age of Wandering had lasted for 8000 years. But then, 14,000 years ago, the Age of Settling  
had begun. It had begun thanks to a major development- the domestication of animals. Animals which could be  
used both for labor and transportation, animals which had gradually turned the early tribes from nomadic foragers/  
hunter/gatherers into pastoralists.

With the aid of such beasts people could cover greater distances and ancient tribes had slowly expand westward,  
with increasing numbers roaming the Great Dune Sea. Semi-permanent settlements had begin to form around the larger  
oasis becoming the first villages. In the interior of the continent the first such settlements had been at the Balisha Oasis,  
the Khasha Oasis and the Famas Oasis. At the same time groups of fishers had make semi-permanent settlements  
on the eastern and southern coasts of the Golden Sands and on the rugged coasts of the Valo Hills Peninsula.

With semi permanent settlement had come the advent of early gardening. And with people having more reliable  
sources of food, the Mating had struck more frequently. Tribes had increased in number, some with up to a hundred  
members.

And that hadn't been all that had increased. Pictographic writing had developed at the settlement  
of Famas and had rapidly spread. He had spent countless hours in Archives studying such writings painted, etched  
and chiseled on rocks, clay, hide and canvas.

"I see you're busy studying even when you're getting ready to leave."

Ingstar looked up to see his mother standing in the doorway, arms folded.

Qyleen smiled and came up to him. "This brings back memories," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder.  
"Even when you were barely a year old you always toddling your way into my or your father's study.  
We tried to keep you in the nursery at first but you just kept coming in to our study areas. You enjoyed being with  
us of course, but you especially loved to get your little hands on books or anything with writing on it. As far as you  
were concerned they were better than any toy. Eventually we realized it was a waste of time trying to keep you  
out because absolutely Inothing/I was going to stop you."

Ingstar smiled and embraced his mother. "I suppose not. And what better place for me to be than the study  
of one of Famas' greatest archivists? Or one of its greatest linguists?"

His mother chuckled and then her eyes grew sad. "I suppose memories are all I'm going to have of you for awhile."

Ingstar's smile faded. He was leaving Famas in the morning. Once students reached Level 3 it was common  
for them to leave their homes and spend a year or so studying abroad. It became a requirement once they  
reached Level 4. This was seen as good preparation for the day they became adults and were on their own  
permanently.

He had achieved Level 3 two years ago and now at the age of seventeen he would be leaving Famas  
to study. He had selected from among the 'Scholar Cities.' Every city state on Nlia prided themselves on their  
Houses of Learning but the Scholar Cities were particularly renowned.

In the Western Land there was of course Famas, the City of Scholars, Aviy, the City of the House of Knowledge  
and Panomu, the City of Learning. In the Eastern Land there was Porthel, the City of Manuscripts and Galeel,  
the City of High Reach.

He had chosen to go to the Northern Land. To Benlon, the City of Deep Roots. He had chosen it largely because  
of his current focus in historical studies: the Cataclysm, the Northern Journey and the Founding of the Five Tribes.

11,000 years ago, midpoint of the 2nd Age, the Cataclysm had struck and wrecked havoc on not one but two  
continents. The coastal areas of the Valo Hills Regions on the Western Continent and the Northern Tip of the  
Eastern had suffered a series of cataclysmic earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. Virtually every hill had been  
split apart, filling the air with ash and fire. Great rents had opened in the earth belching lava. Entire areas near  
the coasts had collapsed and fallen into the sea, forever altering the shape of the land.

The Western Continent had suffered the worst damage and for a thousand years afterwards the Valo Hills region  
had suffered periodic eruptions and upheavals. And for a thousand years after the upheavals stopped the Peninsula  
was still known as the 'Land of Ash' and other tribes had avoided it.

When the Cataclysm first happened nearly all of the tribes dwelling there had perished except for the few  
who managed to flee eastward. Four villages of fishers from the northeastern coast however, had survived,  
fleeing the destruction in their tiny boats.

The refugees had traveled northeast, following the migratory patterns of the now extinct White Gliders.  
And they had made a monumental discovery: the Northern Land. A land as different from the Southern Lands  
as the sun was from the moon. A land of endless green and covered in thick forests! The refugees had settled  
in their bountiful new home and in time had become the Five Tribes: whose pale skinned descendants lived  
in the Northern Lands to this day.

Separated from the rest of the Nlian race for thousands of years, the Northerners had developed their  
own unique culture. All of the different tribes met regularly at the Caverns of Memory, the Grove of Memory  
and the Lake of Memory, recording their history and knowledge in elaborate pictographs recorded on rock,  
bark and later bark scrolls. The city of Benlon had arisen near the site of the Grove of Memory and was  
the location of the North's largest collection of ancient knowledge.

"Mother..." Ingstar hugged his mother more tightly. "I'll only be away for a year and I'll visit."

She smiled. "I know. Don't mind me. My little boy's growing up and I have to let him leave the nest  
and test his wings."

She moved out of his arms and over to the desk. "Benlon is the perfect place for you to study. You've been  
spending so much time lately going over the founding of the Five Tribes and as they say in the North:  
I'The best place to gain knowledge of something is at its roots."/I

Her smile broadened and her pride was obvious. "And as they also say in the North, I'A good seed,  
with proper care, grows strong and in time produces many more seeds' /II've always known that you  
were a strong seed, my son. And I know that you will produce many more."

* * *

DATES  
200,000-20,000 B.C. (180,000 yrs)  
 **The Time Before/The Most Ancient Days**

20,000-12,000 B.C. (8000 years)

 **The First Age/The Age of Wandering  
**

12,000-8,000 B.C. (4000 years)  
 **The Second Age/The Age of Settling  
**  
9000 B.C.  
 **The Cataclysm**

9000-7000 B.C. (2000 years)  
 **The Land of Ash**


	5. Year 2157

_Year 149 of the 7_ _th_ _Age (Year 2157  
Famas  
Jarveel Level Four House of Learning Archive_

 _'_ _On this day, on the fifty-eighth year since the founding of Helum is the town of Lomese founded."_

Ingstar poured over the ancient manuscript encased in glass so no one could touch it.  
It was thousands of years old, dating back to the 3rd Age: The Age of Towns.

The 3rd Age had been a time of tremendous change and growth. The tiny settlements of the 2nd Age and grown into  
permanent towns. Increasing numbers of tribes had expanded westward, founding settlements in the Dune Sea,  
the Red Mountains, the Sunlo Canyons and the Southern Tips.

Around the same time the Valo Hills regions had gradually begun to stabilize. People had begun to explore  
it and a few daring tribes near the peninsula had begun to begin to camp along its edges. The adventurers  
had quickly noticed that two thousand years of volcanic activity had made the area incredibly fertile.  
Tribes from the Red Mountains exploring the Valo Hills mainland regions had discovered similar fertility.

Flourishing farming settlements had been built, resulting in the former 'Land of Ash' becoming  
a breadbasket for the continent. It had also become a source of wood. Boats and later ships had been built  
and the Eastern Land had been discovered and settled.

And that hadn't been the only advancement. During the 2nd Age Famas had developed pictographic writing.  
During the 3rd Age this had advanced into hieroglyphic writing. Stone tablets were still used but also  
increasingly were scrolls and manuscripts. Every time Insgtar looked at such a manuscript he knew  
that he was taking a journey through time and it thrilled him as little else.

 _Who was the scribe who wrote you?_ He thought. _What went through their mind as they wrote you?  
What sights did they see?_

"Ingstar!"

Ingstar turned to see Kobas R'Ven, Director and Chief Educator of the House and a personal mentor.

"Ingstar, the Graduation Ceremony is in less than an hour and you're sitting here in the Archive!"

"I'm sorry, Director." He glanced back at the display case "I was just…"

"Just doing what you do best…studying. Truly, Ingstar, you are one of the brightest students this House  
has had in a long time. I've seldom seen one with such a passion for learning."

"And there's still so much more to learn, Director," Ingstar said. "Whenever I learn something new  
it just shows me how much more there is to know! So much to learn and to pass on."

R'Ven clapped his shoulder."Ingstar, you have the rest of your life ahead of you! A _long_ time to learn  
and to teach. But if you don't get moving you're going to miss your own Graduation!

* * *

 _Assembly Hall_

Ingstar's eyes slowly moved over the roomful of fellow graduates. This was a momentous step for all of them;  
they had completed the 4th level of education and as twenty one or twenty two year olds, all of them had either  
already taken the Rite of Adulthood, or soon would in the coming weeks.

For many of them their formal education was now complete and they would begin their careers. His friend,  
Ervon Bastilu was going to become an instructor at a Level 1 House of Learning. Ylleen Codril, who excelled  
in math and economics, was going into property appraisement. Conir Lorain, who loved the stellar sciences,  
would be heading to Oslamth to begin a career in the ranks of the _Hysenel_ , the League of Astronomers.

Others would be seeking a higher education and would enter the Second House of Learning as Level 5 initiates.  
D'shan Ratsit was going to study the Healing arts. Ronica Xorly was going to study law. Marduke Vasel  
was going to study quantum mechanics. His closest friend, Vyskel Farmot, was going to study literature.  
Vyskel believed all writing, be it script or illustration, was an art form and the two youths had worked on  
countless projects together.

Ingstar himself was also going to the Second House to continue his studies in his first love: history.  
He smiled to himself as he anticipated taking his studies to the next level. His smile grew even broader  
as he contemplated doing his own projects.

He already knew what his greatest project would be. Ever since he was a small child his favorite place  
had been the library. Books were keys to other worlds and a library was a place where one could explore  
the universe. The part of the universe that he enjoyed the most was the world of the past, for after all,  
it was the past that created today. And he wanted to share the wonders of the past with as many others as possible.

He forced his attention to the Director R'Ven come to the podium and began the first address.


	6. Year 2163

_Year 149 of the 7_ _th_ _Age (2163)  
Famas  
Antiques Store  
_ _  
"_ _Trade is the lifeblood of Nlian civilization and sharing and cooperation its foundation."_

Ingstar smiled as he glanced up at the ancient writing on the antiques store. He pushed the door open and entered,  
greeting the proprieter.

"Is it here?" he asked eagerly.

The shop owner nodded. "It arrived this morning. It took us awhile to acquire this artifact for you,  
but I think you'll agree that it was worth the wait."

After inspecting and paying for the object, Ingstar made his way home all the while reflecting on how  
his life had changed.

After graduating six years ago he had been accepted into Timbraka, one of Famas' most distinguished  
Second Houses of Learning. He had immersed himself in his studies and his his writings, and had published  
several papers and essays. He believed in not just listing facts but in making history come alive and his works  
had become popular both with academic and casual readers. And all the while he'd been taking notes  
and making preparations for his most ambitious project: a comprehensive work on world history.

Yes, he had been doing what he loved and he couldn't imagine anything bringing him more fulfillment.

That was before he had met Losei.

Originally from Aviy she had moved to Famas after taking Adult Passage to pursue a career in mathematics.  
They had met while working together on an article discussing the mathematical methods and notations of the past.  
The two of them had worked well together and had wound up during several joint projects over the next few years.

He had come to admire her brilliant mind, formidable personality and wry sense of humor. She had come  
to admire his strong work ethic, intense focus and creativity. Love had grown between them and they had  
lifemated several months before.

 _She's the other half of my soul,_ Ingstar thought. _The half that I hadn't even known was missing._

His smile broadened as he thought of what he was carrying home. His lifemate loved anything to do with math  
and their time together had increased her interest in history. He had acquired an antique abacus for her.  
It was nearly a hundred years old and a perfect facsimile of the type of abacus' made during the late 4th Age:  
The Age of City States.

The 4th Age was the most famous and romanticized of the Ages and his personal favorite as well.  
The towns of the 3rd Age had developed into powerful city states and the extensive trade between them  
had become the life blood of Nlian civilization. Thousands of caravans had crossed the deserts daily.  
The Western Land in particular had been famous for The Great Trade Route, which ran through even  
the desolate Dune Sea. Extensive sea trade had been conducted between the Western and Eastern Lands  
and The Trade Sea had been so named because of the constant stream of ships that crossed it.

It had been a time of great discovery as ships had explored and charted both the Southern and Skylit Seas.  
The famed explorer, Valeena Rashel, had led an expedition of five ships to explore the Sundering Sea.  
She had discovered the Northern Land, enabling the Reunion of the Nlians from the South with their  
long separated brethren in the North and the exchange of cultures that resulted.

It had been a time of tremendous technological advances and intellectual development. An alphabet  
had been developed which had revolutionized writing and then a further revolutionary development  
had been made with the advent of printing. Famas had become the center of scholarship in Nlia.  
Its libraries had been the largest in the world and boasted the largest collections of manuscripts.

His thoughts returned to the here and now and he imagined his lifemate's pleasure at his gift.

 _Later_

 _L'Naym Residence_

The two lifemates sat curled together on the sofa. Losei had indeed been pleased with the gift and rewarded  
him with a firm embrace. After dinner they had gone to the sitting room and sat on the sofa, sometimes talking,  
sometimes simply enjoying each other's presence. As the evening had worn on his lifemate had leaned against  
him and was now dozing. He held her content.

Although a bit tired himself his thoughts turned toward his upcoming trip to Oslamth. The best way  
to gain knowledge of something was at the source and he was not only skilled at researching ancient history  
he also had a keen interest in current events and lately there had been a lot to record.

Nlia had had contact with other worlds for over a hundred years, usually with their neighbors the Tkarites,  
and occasionally the Rylarin and the C'Tekian.

Recently the Tkarites had launched a deep space exploration program venturing outside their sector  
for the first time. They had encountered several different species, including a powerful alliance of worlds  
called the United Federation of Planets.

Ingstar had kept up with the news reports about it and was planning a trip to the capital to interview his old friend,  
Lorain and other members of the _Hysnel_ who were always ecstatic about the prospect of new stars and words.  
He was also planning on interviewing members of the Senate on their thoughts of what this development  
could mean for Nlia in the future.

 _*You're working on something.*_ Losei had come out of her doze and was smiling. _*I can tell.  
Your body may be here, but your mind is already on a project, isn't it?*_

His arm tightened around her. _*You know me too well, my beloved.*_

* _And what are you contemplating? History or current events?*_

 _*Both. After all, today's events is tomorrow's history.*_


	7. Year 2175

_Year 149 of the 7_ _th_ _Age (2175)_  
 _Oslamth_

 _"_ _In times like this also grows the need for caution and wisdom."_

That quote kept running through Ingstar's mind as he stared at the training field.

He heard his son Nybray asking: "What are they doing?"

It was his oldest son, Thunrol, who answered. "They're training."

"For what?"

Ingstar turned and answered this time. "They're learning how to protect out world."

Not long after the Tkarites had encountered the Federation _,_ Nlia had had its first encounter with a Federation  
member: the Tellerites. As well as being founding members of the Federation, the Tellerites had a long history  
of seeking out trade deals with other species. When they had first learned of the various species of the Norayis Sector,  
all of which were highly commercial people and heavily promoted trade, they had been eager to make contact.  
And so in little more than a year after the Tkarites had encountered the Starfleet vessel _USS Spatial_ , the Tellerite  
trade ship _Rovka_ had approached Nlian space.

Many had been shocked by the Tellarites' love of arguing and insulting, but despite this a bond had quickly formed,  
not just over trade, but both races' mutual interest and skills in mining and engineering. Tellarites freighters and trade  
ships were now constant visitors to the Nlian system, particularly on Icar, where such skills were invaluable to  
the mining and refinery installations there. Two other new species had also begun regular commerce with the Nlians:  
the Rigelians and the Andorians.

For many this had been an exciting time. Nlia was making new friends and becoming more and more a part  
of the larger universe.

Others however had seen darker aspects.

Since the Time Before, Nlia had been a peaceful world and every Nlian was taught to regard every other Nlian  
as a brother or sister. Cooperation and sharing were the fundamental cornerstones of society and every effort  
was made to settle disputes peacefully. Of course it had not been perfect; throughout their history there had  
been occasional conflicts and even infamous Times of Tears, when the blood of Nlians was shed by Nlians.

For thousands of years the city states of Nlia were completely autonomous, but then that had started to change.  
Before there had been constant trade between the states, but then they became increasingly unified and  
formed permanent alliances, beginning the 5th Age, the Age of Nations.

First the cities of the Northern Land had formed the Northern League. Then the Eastern Land had formed  
the Eastern Alliance and finally the Western Land had formed the Western Union. Where once there had  
been hundreds of independent city states, there were now three powerful nations.

During this time Nlia had gone through an artistic and cultural renaissance. The Industrial Age had begun and  
technology had gone through countless advances. It had been a time of great optimism, confidence and excitement.

There were voices however that constantly urged caution. One of which had been Van Senemo, one of Nlia's  
highly esteemed scholars.

 _"_ _This is a time of both growth and power for our people. In times like this also grows the need for caution and wisdom.  
Because when one has power one can do both great good and great harm."_

And Nlia was becoming more powerful in many ways. Steam engines, electricity and air travel had been  
developed, as well as radio and visual broadcasting. Improvements had been made in explosives and  
incendiary devices. The most powerful of which was the large scale explosive Green Fire. It was powerful  
enough to blast a hole through an entire mountain range and many saw the potential for it as a source of power.

Senemo however, had feared that it might be used for something else.

An ardent student of history he had done an intense study of the Times of Tears and in his studies he had noticed  
a grim fact: more Nlians had died in each successive 'Time of Tears'. The previous conflicts had been between  
individuals, then tribes, then towns and then finally city-states.

What if at some point an entire _nation_ fought against another?

Nlia was becoming ever more advanced technologically. The Green Fire, in fact, had been discovered  
only two years after the Western Union formed. Other powerful and potentially dangerous things would,  
no doubt, be discovered in the future. What if at some point they were used to _harm_ instead of help?  
What if they were used not against rocks or mountains but other Nlians?

Another Time of Tears could result in the shedding of more tears then had ever before been shed.

In the year 712 of the 5th Age, Senemo had put together the League of Peace, an organization of ambassadors,  
diplomats, thinkers and politicians and for centuries the League had served to foster peace and cooperation  
among the three nations.

Their greatest task had been during the Trade Sea Dispute in the year 1148 of the 5th Age, when tensions  
had arisen between the Western Union and the Eastern Alliance over commercial passage of the Trade Sea.  
At the lowest point there had been an embargo between both nations, causing an economic down turn,  
which had greatly increased frictions. The League had been a major force in maintaining peace and keeping  
communications open between both sides until an accord was finally reached.

Nlia had rejoiced. They had maintained peace among themselves had learned to use their power wisely.

And then they had discovered that there were others far more powerful and not as peaceful.

In the year 594 of the 6th Age, Nlia's first warp capable vessel, the _Silvenyo_ had been launched to explore  
the Norayis System. It had encountered the Tkarite ship _Vosita_ and while the meeting had been peaceful,  
all one would have needed to do was look at their ships to know who would have had the advantage  
if the encounter had been hostile.

The _Silvenyo_ was only 55 meters in length while was _Vosita_ was 120. The _Silvenyo_ had no weapons of any kind,  
save for deflectors as protection against space debris. The _Vosita_ had laser and particle weapons, as well as  
photonic torpedos. The Nlians always greeted with open hand and open heart, while the Tkarites followed  
the Way of Sharpness and the Way of the Cunning.

The Nlians had learned that not all races were gentle. And hadn't been the only lesson they had learned  
as the Age that followed.

Through their contact with the Tkarites they had learned of the C'Tekians and later the Rylarin. And they had  
learned that there were species out there with crushing coils, poisonous fangs and deadly talons.

Then the Tkarites had encountered the Federation and suddenly the Nlians had become aware of the broader universe.  
They had studied the histories of the member races of the Federation: the Humans, Andorians, Tellarites, Vulcans  
and Alpha Centurians. They had studied them and in the process learned of something far more horrifying than  
the Times of Tears. Something called _war_.

Many of the Federation worlds had seen wars that had caused more deaths than all the Times of Tears combined.  
Times when nations, even entire _worlds_ had fought each other. Many Nlians who had studied those histories called  
them the Times of Blood.

Ingstar had shuddered with horror the first time he had read through a Human history book. Senemo had been far  
wiser than he could have imagined of the dangers of conflict among peoples. Nlia's worse Time of Tears had resulted  
in forty eight deaths. What would he have thought of a conflict that resulted in the deaths of **millions?**

Earth's most devastating war, World War III, had resulted in six hundred million deaths. That was more than  
the entire population of Nlia. If such a conflict had occurred on Nlia there wouldn't have been anyone _left_  
to shed tears.

Some voices had said that Nlia shouldn't have anything to do with such violent people. But once knowledge  
had been gained it couldn't simply be ignored and Nlia couldn't pretend that the outside universe didn't exist.  
And despite their horrific pasts, the members of the Federation, for the most part, had risen above them and  
now lived in peaceful accord with themselves and each other.

There were others however that didn't.

The Nlians had becomes aware of hostile species: the Orion Syndicate, the Romulans and the Klingons.  
Species that exploited and conquered others. Species that would do the same to Nlia if they could.

Nlia's population was small compared to many worlds. Their world had a population of five hundred million,  
but many other worlds had populations of _billions_. And many of those worlds had powerful armies, warships  
and deadly weapons. Nlia had a Planetary Security Force responsible for maintaining of law and order,  
but they would be no match against an attack from space.

Concern, discussion and debate had filled the Senate. In the end they had heeded the advice of their wily  
Tkarite neighbors: _"If you don't learn how to use a blade, sooner or later one will be used against you.  
To not be prepared is to commit suicide."_

The Senate had reluctantly decided that if their people were to remain safe they would have to create  
something that their world had never before seen…an armed forces.

Two years before the Nlian Defense Ministry had been formed, charged with the protection of the Nlian System.  
They were currently putting together the Defense Force which was comprised of two parts: the Defense Fleet,  
a tiny space military and the Ground Defense **,** a small force of ground troops.

Ingstar had arrived in Oslamth a few days ago, accompanied by his family. He had conducted several interviews  
and had visited the Nlian shipyards were he had seen some of the Defense ships being built. He knew that more  
were being built in Nlia's orbital shipyards, as well as on Icar.

He was now visiting one of the training camps were members of the Defense Force were being trained.  
He knew that altogether there were about thousand recruits. Most of them had come from the Security Force.  
Some were from the Rangers, peacekeepers in the isolated rural regions of the Northern Land.  
Others were shepherds or herdsmen from nomadic tribes who had spent a lifetime protecting their flocks  
and herds from predators and were now learning to defend their people. Still others had come from  
the International Space Exploration Center; scientists, engineers and medics were vital.

He noticed the non Nlian instructors moving among them. Nlians had no experience in warfare,  
so they had asked both Tkara and Andoria for assistance. Both had agreed and sent instructors.  
The Tkarites had sent members of the _Karee,_ the deadly warriors in change of Tkara's military.  
They focused on training the recruits in physical conditioning, stealth, hand to hand and bladed combat.

The Andorians had sent members of their Imperial Guard. They focused on training in weapons, tactics  
and ship to ship combat. Most of their instruction would take place in flight simulators or in space.

Ingstar focused his attention back on his sons. At five Nybray was a quiet, rather shy child, but extremely  
bright and with a deep love for music. At ten Thunrol possessed his mother's iron will and both his parents'  
intense focus. In fact, Ingstar felt that he was a little _too_ focused at times; he was virtually humorless  
and often intimidating towards his sensitive younger brother. He possessed a brilliant mind however,  
and had inherited both his father's love for history and his mother love of mathematics. As well as researching  
he also enjoyed speaking and Ingstar could picture him becoming a great lecturer someday.

"Why do they need to protect our world?" Nybray asked.

 _How to explain something like this to a child?_

Ingstar knelt down in front of him. "Because there are some people who might try to hurt it and our people,"  
he said gently. "Shepherds often have to protect their flocks from danger. The people training out there  
are going to protect all of us."

He took his son's hand and straightened up, his attention once again drawn to the training grounds.

"Life is full of turning points," he said to both his sons. "This is a time of change for our people.  
In times like this also grows the need for caution and wisdom."


	8. Year 2188

_Year 162 of the 7_ _th_ _Age (2188)_ _ **  
**_ _L'Naym Residence_

 _"_ _Let it be said forevermore, that we are one people dwelling in accord."_

"Father?"

Ingstar looked up to see an obviously frustrated Clervin standing in the doorway. "Yes, Son?"

"I did everything you said! To the letter! And it's _still_ not coming out right!"

"I see. Give me five minutes to finish this text and then I'll come and help you."

"Thank you, Father!"

Ingstar smiled as his youngest son hurried back to his own room. The L'Naym residence was much lot quieter now:  
Thunrol had graduated from the First House only a month ago and was now in a Second House pursing studies in  
history, mathematics and teaching. Ingstar shook his head ruefully. His firstborn had an intensity that surpassed  
his when it came to scholastic subjects.

Seventeen year old Nybray, now at 3rd Level, had chosen to spend a year in Jomiyel studying. His lifelong love  
of music had never waned and he wanted to pursue a career in musicology. He had chosen to go to the City of Lights,  
because, in addition to its beauty, it was famous for its musical traditions.

That left only Clervin still at home. The twelve year old had a deep fascination with maps and wanted to know  
and master every aspect of how they were made. He was currently working on a project to duplicate a map from  
the 4th Age, but was obviously having problems.

Ingstar quickly went over a last minute check over the memos he was working on that had yet to be condensed  
into cohesive form for his next text, which dealt with the 6th Age: The Age of Unity.

There had been voices urging unity since the start of the Age of Nations, but after the Trade Sea Dispute they  
had increased. Many saw how right Senemo had been to be concerned over the dangers of nations in conflict  
and there had been an increasing push for world unity.

Finally, seventy years after the Dispute, the Northern League, Eastern Alliance and Western Union had decided  
to end the threat of conflict forever by uniting permanently. The world had been unified under the Nlian Accord,  
bringing all Nlians together into a planet-wide union. Their new Constitution, the Concord of Unity, had been  
drafted and the people had faithfully followed it for over seven hundred and fifty six years.

Each city state was ruled by an elected Senate. Each Senate nominated from within itself members to represent  
them in the High Senate, which governed the whole planet as a powerful centralized body. The High Senate, in turn,  
nominated from among itself a President who served both as Head of State. Oslamth had been chosen as the capital;  
it was Nlia's largest city and as the largest port on the Trade Sea, was strategically placed. A special coalition made  
up of members from every city-state, had served as the architects and designers of the High Senate Chamber.

The Age has seen leaps and bounds in technology and late in the 6th Age, Nlians had become increasingly interested  
in space. Etan Kruzon had founded the _Hysenel._ The International Space Exploration Center was built just outside  
of Oslamth. It had been there that Nlia's Space Age had begun with the first successful rocket launch into orbit.

Ingstar aside the memos down and stood. There was a time to focus on history and a time to focus on the here and now.  
His sons were growing fast and he knew it wouldn't be long before all of them had left to test their wings.


	9. Year 2210

_Year 196 of the 7_ _th_ _Age (2210)  
Oslamth_

 _High Senate Chamber_

 _"One who stands with others is safer than one who stands alone."_

It was nearly time.

The High Senate Chamber was packed with both Senators, Council members, delegates and,  
as in Ingstar's case, Nlia's most noted historians. The proceedings would be broadcast live  
throughout Nlia. The mood was solemn and Ingstar knew that everyone's heart was filled with  
both anticipation and apprehension.

Today marked a turning point in Nlian history. Yet another in an Age filled with them.

The 7th Age: the Age of Contact, had begun a hundred and ninety six years before, when the _Silvenyo_  
had encountered the Tkarites and Nlians had learned that they were not alone in the universe.

It had been a time of new friendships. Nlia had formed close ties with the Tkarites and occasionally  
with their other neighbors: the C'tekians and Rylarin. When, over a hundred years later, the Tkarites  
had ventured out of their sector and encountered the newly formed Federation, Nlia had begun trade  
relations with the outside universe as well. They had formed ties with the Cygnetians, Bre'el, and Kazarites,  
who lived close by, and with three of members of the Federation: the Telleraites, Andorians and Rigelians **.**

It had also been a time of exploration. Nlia had explored the stunning Norayis Nebula and had established  
their first out of system holdings. First they had built a tiny research station in the Norayis System. Norayis  
had been the first star that their people had reached when they'd first ventured from their system and they  
also were the first race from within the sector to reach it, as a source of quiet but deep pride to them.  
They had built a similar outpost in the Ziyafa System, the 'Northern Gate' of the Sector, which once again,  
they had been the first to reach.

 _'Always hold on to what is yours"_ was a popular saying among the Tkarites and in this case, the Nlians had  
followed it. Those two stations had not only conducted scientific studies, but served as a Nlian presence.  
All of their neighbors: Tkarite, C'Tekian, and Rylarin had established large colonies with populations  
ranging from the thousands to the millions. But to the Nlians, those two tiny outposts were enough.

It had also been a time of tragedy. Twenty four years ago a female Nlian, Koel See'a, had been raped  
by a Human male, while visiting a Federation trade outpost at Zornek IV. Sexual assault was all but unknown  
on Nlia and worse it had resulted not only in her death but that of her lifemate and unborn child as well.

This had caused a major diplomatic incident. Ingstar remembered vividly the news reports and the many  
interviews he'd conducted during that horrible time. Despite its contact with Federation members,  
Nlia had had very little contact with Humans and many had feared that they would cut themselves off  
from further contact with them and the entire Federation. But although some isolationist voices rose, Nlia  
had ultimately decided that it couldn't afford to turn its back on the outside universe.

Only a year after the Violation, the Federation colony on Lambda IV, the population of which comprised  
almost entirely of Humans had suffered a severe pandemic of the disease called Lambda Plague.  
A vaccine that had previously been developed on Nlia for a different illness was discovered to be able  
to treat the disease. Federation representatives had requested the vaccine and much to the surprise of many  
Nlia had freely shared it asking nothing in return. This kind act, followed so soon by a tragedy had gained  
the notice and respect of many.

Not long afterwards, Nlia had decided that it needed to increase its formal ties. For years Nlia had sent  
ambassadors to Tkara, C'tek and Rylar. But only trade ships and freighters had journeyed to the worlds  
beyond their sector. It was time for that to change.

Ambassadors were chosen and assigned to each of the worlds the Nlians had formed contacts with outside  
their sector. Their purpose was twofold: Learn about and form ties with the respective worlds and represent  
Nlian interests. Nadall Tore had been chosen as Nlia's first representative to Earth and had been one of the  
first of their people to make the nearly 100 light year journey to that far away world.

And it had also been a time of dealing with danger. When they had first learned of hostile species  
the Defense Force had been put together. The first recruits training by the Takrites and Andorians had  
been intense, even brutal, and many of the recruits, most of whom had never raised their hand to another  
their entire life, had been deeply shaken at first. But like all Nlians; _"When you're knocked down, get back up."_

They had persevered, as Nlians always did in adversity and under their Instructors' guidance had put  
together a tiny but effective fleet and ground force. Nlians would never be a warrior race and had absolutely  
no desire to be, but they were equipped to defend themselves.

And defend themselves they had ten years ago when some of the outposts on the moons of Zeuna  
at the edge of their system, had been attacked by raiders. It had been a hard fight and thirty five members  
of the Fleet had been killed, but the attack had been repelled. The battle had brought home as never before  
that while the universe was filled with wonder and friends it was also filled with danger and enemies.

It had not been long after the Battle of Zeuna, that a shift had occurred among their Tkarite neighbors.  
For decades the Tkarite Freehold had formed trade contacts with the many different worlds outside their sector,  
but then they had also started expanding their influence politically within their sector and had formed  
the Norayis Alliance with the C'tekians and Rylarins.

Then, five years ago, they had asked the Nlians to join.

This had led to tremendous discussion and debate among the Senate and all Nlians. A few had said that  
the Nlian people had stood on their own since they had entered space and there was no need for that to change.

Most however, pointed out that the universe was a dangerous place and in such a place it was best to have  
powerful allies. _"One who stands with others is safer than one who stands alone."_

Many had thought that Nlia should join the Alliance. The Tkarites, after all, had been friends with Nlia  
for nearly two hundred years. Others however, thought that there was merit in joining the rapidly growing  
Federation. It encompassed not just one sector but two quadrants and many were intrigued with the opportunity  
to become part of such a vast community, based not just on trade and military aid, but friendship and cooperation.  
Of having ties not just with one, but hundreds of sectors.The Federation, for their part, was eager to gain  
a foothold in a distant but increasingly strategic Sector and made it clear that Nlia's entry would be welcomed.

Debates and negotiations had been going on for years. But now the waiting was nearly over.  
For the past several weeks a great election had been held in both the High Senate and among the  
rest of the Nlian people. The votes had been collected and today the final tally would be announced.

A brief flickering of lights signaled that it was about to begin and the voices within the Chamber  
faded to silence. All eyes turned to the podium where Dyleen Themisa, the Senate Speaker would  
announce the results.

'My brothers and sisters, both here and throughout Nlia. For five years the question facing us has  
been debated. Today the final decision has been made. I know that whatever the outcome we shall  
all honor it as the will of the majority. To those in dissent of the final decision I hope that your  
disappointment will be tempered by the knowledge that it was not made in haste or without much  
thought and that whatever lies ahead for us we shall face it as we always have: together. As brothers and sisters.  
As the Children of the Sands and of the Forest. As Nlians."

She held up a small scroll; by tradition voting results were written on parchment scrolls. Slowly she unwound  
it and began to read.

"On the question of accepting membership in either the United Federation of Planets or the Norayis Alliance…  
our people by majority vote….for the Federation."

There was no cheering at the announcement. No applause, no fanfare. Just silence as a new page was turned  
in the book of Nlian history.


	10. Year 2218

_Year 204 of the 7_ _th_ _Age (2218)_ _ **  
**_ _Famas_

Thunrol L'Naym cracked the door of his father's study and paused for a moment before opening it all the way.  
Slowly he walked inside and turned on the lights. The rest of the house was dark and quiet; his father's  
Remembrance had been observed several hours ago, the mourners had left, his lifemate and sons were asleep  
in the guest chambers and his mother was finally asleep, or at least pretending to be.

He gazed for a long time at the desk. Countless times he seen his father seated there bent over his latest project,  
surrounded by parchments, scrolls, manuscripts and interview transcripts. But now it was empty.

Walking the space of the room, he turned to one of the book shelves and gazed at the volumes lined up in  
a row- the books that had made up his father's life's work: a comprehensive history of Nlia, beginning  
with the Time Before, and ending in modern times. Seven volumes: one for each Age, including his personal  
memoirs as a 'living history.' All bound in hand tooled leather; Ingstar had always preferred bound manuscripts  
as opposed to PADDS.

Thunrol reached out and gently ran a hand over the volumes. He knew that his father had loved him and his  
brothers with all his heart, but he had also considered this work a sort of offspring as well.

He selected a book at random, turned to the introduction page and began to read.

 _Like a departed parent, the Nlia of the Past is a world which now exists only in the marks it has left  
in the rocks and the sand and, above all, in the stories told. So long as they are retold, so they will  
always be remembered. And as long as they're remembered they will never truly die. _

Thunrol read on, hearing his father's voice as clearly as if he were standing beside him.


	11. Year 2245

_Year 231 of the 7_ _th_ _Age (_ _2245)_

 _Khasha_

"Do you know what this day marks, Shylea?" Thunrol asked the ten year old girl standing before him.

She nodded solemnly. "Yes, Grandfather. Today I become a Level 2 Initiate at the First House of Learning."

Thunrol nodded. "Indeed. You have undergone five years of formal education and are now ready to advance  
to the next level. Your father tells me that your test scores from this term were excellent."

Over the years Thunrol had remained as stern and intimidating as ever but he was generally more mellow  
toward his grandchildren and gave them an occasional smile. He gave one now to his oldest grandchild.  
"Well done."

Shylea was naturally demonstrative and her face broke into a beaming smile. "Thank you, Grandfather."

"This occasion merits a gift." Thunrol motioned to the large tome on the desk. "This is the life's work  
of my father, your great grandfather, Ingstar L'Naym. As you know, he was a noted historian and made  
it his goal to write a comprehensive history of our world and uUpon his death his works and memoirs  
were compiled. You've seen the original handwritten work in the Archives, but countless printed copies  
have been made and of course computerized. My father however, always felt that printed books had more  
meaning. As do I."

He place the volume in his granddaughter's hands. "This volume is now yours. Study it well."


	12. Year 2260

_Stardate: 2260.0.4_

 _Captain's Quarters_

 _USS Saratoga_

"It was written by my great grandfather, Ingstar L'Naym," Shylea explained. "He was one of the most noted  
historians of his generation and he made it his life's goal to write a comprehensive history of our world from  
its beginnings to modern times. When he died in his works were compiled.

She patted the cover. "Today it's still one of my world's most popular history books and it's been translated  
into several off-world languages"… her smiled broadened, "including Standard. I hope you like it.

******************************************************************************  
 _Later_

After his Soul Siblings left, Kirk picked up the tome and turned to the first page.

 _In this first volume we shall visit the ancient Time Before. Come with me now on a journey  
to the very beginnings of Nlia. _

_Together, we shall meet the tiny bands of foragers who roamed a world of endless sands.  
We shall join them on their wanderings from water hole to water hole and join them as they  
shelter from the scorching sun in caves or in tiny shelters made of branch and hide.  
We will sit with them around their small fires and watch as they carve simple tools and figurines.  
Above all, we will marvel at how they are the harbingers of a great civilization._

He turned the page and continued to read the work of a man who had died long before he was born,  
but whose words would always live.

END


End file.
